Memory Lane
by charmony
Summary: NPH 3 - Emily can't get the 'almost kiss' out of her head and ends up taking a trip down memory lane to when she first met Aaron Hotchner the summer after she finished at Yale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The section written in italics is part of the dream Emily has as she sleeps and is a memory of the past.**

**As I am getting conflicted stories on Hotch's age when I research it and I'm not even really that clear on Emily's, so I'm going to fudge things just slightly for this story.**

**There is sexual content within this story, but this chapter is free of this and can be read by all ages.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is NPH 3. If you aren't already following this series, I recommend that you make your way to my author profile page and start with NPH 1, as some or all of this will not make sense otherwise.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds, its storylines or characters. I can only claim to manipulate them for the purposes of this story.**

**This take on Emily's past is entirely of my own devising. **

Memory Lane – Chapter 1

Emily hung up the phone and yawned hugely. She felt absolutely beat and despite having had a great few days with Jack, the fun couldn't quite outweigh how very sore and achy she felt all over. Now that she'd made it home safely and called Hotch to tell him this, she was ready to take every minute of her next day off to sleep.

Resting her head on the pillow, she found she couldn't immediately drift off as she normally did because her head was swimming with what had _almost_ happened between her and her boss. And oh, had the disappointment been sharp and deep that he hadn't followed through on what he'd started.

She growled low in her throat as remembered sensations from that night long distant combined with the more recent events of the last few days to make her writhe with longing.

She took several slow deep breaths and used thoughts of time spent with Jack Hotchner to distract her and the next thing she knew she was asleep and her mind was sliding down memory lane.

New Section-

_Emily Prentiss climbed out of the town car her mother had sent to collect her from the airport despite her wishes to make her own way and sighed heavily before thanking the driver for his time. Her mother had never cared who was inconvenienced, as long as she had her way. Her years spent away at Yale without her mother's constant presence had been an absolute blessing and now she was home, to 'embrace family life' as her mother put it. She knew that was code for making appearances at many of the parties her mother would have arranged for her return. She would have avoided outright visiting her mother if she hadn't been constantly picking at her for the last six months to come home because she was missed._

_She checked her watch. Just in time for lunch and she'd put down good money that her mother had arranged a supposed 'Welcome Home Emily' party for that evening; not for her to benefit from though. No, her mother would have invited all her political friends. There'd probably be a couple of men there her mother deemed worthy of her daughter's attention as she attempted to match make and Emily would hate the whole thing and before the night was out they'd have their first fight of her visit. She started wondering if she could convince any of her friends to take a long vacation with her just so she could avoid the next three months of misery and grief being under the family roof would cause her before she joined the State Department in the fall._

_The door opened as she approached it and she smiled, genuinely happy to see the woman at the door._

"_Frannie!"_

"_Emily darling, you're home. Come here baby, give me a hug and let me look at your gorgeous self."_

_Emily laughed in delight as she bounced into the long-time housekeeper's arms and was enfolded in warmth and the scent of frangipani and lime. When her mother had restricted her love in the face of preserving her image and emotional stability after her beloved husband's death, Frannie had stepped up to ensure the youngest Prentiss had all the love and attention she'd needed in the wake of losing her favourite parent._

"_Honey you look absolutely stunning. The time away at college has obviously suited you perfectly and I absolutely adore the curls in your hair. I don't miss the goth you at all."_

_Emily affected a pout. "But I thought you loved all of me Frannie?"_

_Frannie laughed and stepped back. "Still tugging at the heartstrings I see. Well at least that hasn't changed. Now, I'm sure you'll be pleased to know your mother is out at a lunch meeting that won't see her back here until 3. I'm also sure you'll be less than pleased to know your attendance is required at a dinner party your mother is throwing tonight down in the Summer Room."_

_Emily groaned and muttered, "I knew I should have put money down on that one." She accepted Frannie's sympathetic frown with good grace and asked reluctantly, "I don't suppose she forgot to order me a dress for the evening since I destroyed everything when I left?"_

_Frannie laughingly replied, "Not on your life love. If it helps any I was the one who chose the dress for you; in a lovely fire engine red."_

_Emily's eyes lit up like they used to do at Christmas. "You didn't!" Frannie nodded slowly and she clapped her hands in delight. "Frannie, you are the greatest. Mother will freak!"_

"_Yes well, just tell her if she asks that it was the only dress in your size and matching her strict specifications to be found on such short notice."_

_Emily smiled with pleasure as she followed Frannie through to the kitchen for lunch. Her mother didn't like loud, bright colours at her dinner parties and particularly not for the parties she held out at the Summer Room (which was really more of mini mansion anyway) because the colours clashed with the soft pastels the place had been designed in and usually also clashed with every gown worn by the other guests. As a teenager forced to endure parties that she could care less about, she'd often gone out of her way to find and wear the most outrageous gowns possible; loud colours, short hemlines and plunging necklines included. Anything she could find that would get her kicked out before she was even invited in the door._

"_So tell me about the specifications?"_

"_Floor length, not figure-hugging and completely covering of your bustline. As a result you have a gown that is strapless and flowing from the top to the floor with a foot long train. It'll go beautifully with your complexion and those delightful curls of yours."_

_Emily tipped her head slightly to the side. "So maybe I should find something to whiten my skin and have my hair straightened?"_

"_Don't you dare; I want you to shine tonight. Your mother has selected a delightful dinner companion for you that you might actually like. He reads incessantly and loves Kurt Vonnegut. He's a self-proclaimed nerd at heart and he loves nothing better than leaving his parents parties and sneaking into the kitchen to talk with the cook. I've had several conversations with him, including warning him about your little rebellions at these events and you should have seen his eyes light up with kindred glee. His suggestion was that you both make your appearances and say your hello's and then sneak out to go walking in the garden down to the pond."_

"_Ooh, he almost sounds reasonable. Do you happen to have a picture of him floating about?"_

_She placed it on the table as if she'd anticipated the request and Emily felt intrigue slide through her as she took in his handsome features and the devilish glint in his eyes. "He looks like he was born to mischief. What's his name?"_

"_His name is David and quite frankly I think he was born for __you__ darling."_

End-

**A/N: If you enjoyed this, stay tuned because it's about to get juicy and just a little bit naughty with an appearance by one the hunkiest FBI BAU agents alive.**

**Also accept my apologies if the italics annoyed you as much as they annoyed me; I just couldn't figure out a better way to signify the dream. As Emily remembers the rest of what happened while she is awake I will do away with the italics, just to make things easier for everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Notes at the end of the chapter.**

Memory Lane – Chapter 2

Emily woke to dull gray sunlight shining through the gaps in her curtains and stretched carefully against the dull stiffness in her body. She settled back in the bed and smiled as she remembered the dream she'd been having. Of all the summers she'd had both before and after that one, not one had come close to matching the sheer exhilaration of those three months.

She turned her head to look at the clock and smiled. It was only seven; she still had another hour before her body would start to demand sustenance and the sweetness of that summer was calling to her to continue on her journey through the past.

New Section-

Emily checked her appearance in the full length mirror in her bathroom one last time and sighed with resignation. Despite Frannie's attempts to entice her into enjoying herself tonight, she was still filled with trepidation as she thought of the evening to come.

She left her room with great reluctance and made her way down the garden path to the room her father had had built for her mother the year she was born. As a young child she'd loved the room because her father had designed it; after his death she had come to resent it because it became the place her mother went to in order to shut out his memory and prove she was moving on in life. Now it was just a room she swore her mother used primarily to torture her only child as a way to show she was still in control.

She smoothed a hand down the gown and smiled. It was gorgeous and comfortable and it made her look hot and she could only thank Frannie for doing what she could to make the night bearable.

_And into the dragon's lair we go,_ she thought as she pasted on the sweetest smile she could dredge up and stepped into the Summer Room.

She waited patiently in the doorway and sure enough, conversation stopped and all eyes turned in her direction. She looked about the room and hid her glee. Frannie had done an excellent job at ensuring she was the most eye-catching person at this party. A sudden voice broke the silent tableau in front of her.

"Mine, I tell you! The gorgeous blossom who has just flowered within this dreary place is all mine this evening."

As she watched in surprised amusement, David Harrington-Smith stepped out of the crowd as everyone whispered and stared. He bowed low in front of her as he took her hand and lightly kissed the back of it. As he straightened, he winked at her and proclaimed loudly, "Would that you would bestow your favour on me, I might die a happy man this night."

Not quite sure how to react, she was rescued by her mother's frowning approach.

"Emily darling; welcome home."

"Mother, what a delight to be here," she said as she forced her gritted teeth apart.

As if her words were a cue of some sort, everyone applauded in seeming welcome before turning back to their conversations.

"You've just met your dinner companion I see. David, this is my daughter, Emily."

"A more beautiful woman I never could find," he assured her with a warm smile and another wink.

"I'll leave you two young people to get…acquainted. Dinner will be in an hour and we'll be sitting out on the terrace."

With that pronouncement, she turned her back on them and floated her way back to her current circle of friends.

David made a slight gesture with his head towards the door and she smiled as she turned and proceeded him back the way she'd just come. He let the door close behind them and laughed in delight.

"Did you see the look on her face? Does she suck lemons when no one is looking? I know my mother does. She was the woman in the ghastly pastel green dress commiserating with your mother as she returned to the group."

Emily smiled, instantly liking this man with his openness and humour. "I do think I've seen her with lemons on more than one occasion. But I _thoroughly_ enjoyed your performance just now. What on earth possessed you?"

He chuckled and offered an arm as they wandered deeper into the gardens. "The look on your face when you stepped inside the room is one I'm certain is often on my own face when I attend one of my mother's little soirees. The 'yes I'm here but I'd rather be anywhere else but here, even dead' look. Besides which, you made it so easy; I wasn't kidding when I called you the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

Emily flushed and smiled shyly. They walked in companionable silence until David mentioned the current book he was ready and then the rest of the conversation was history. They talked and laughed so long they almost forgot dinner. They returned to the terrace but ignored everyone else as they continued to converse through dinner and as soon as they were excused they ducked straight back out to the pond at the back of the garden and the bench they'd claimed as their own.

Sounds came to them on the soft night breeze as people began to leave the party and with a start she realised it was almost midnight. They fell into a pleasant silence as they listened to the fake-sincerity flowing from mouth to mouth extolling the delights of the party. When David started to pantomime his version of people's facial expressions as they said goodbye, she almost fell off the bench laughing before she got in the act and pretended to be her mother replying in kind.

She didn't realise they'd moved closer until she tripped on the long hem of her gown and all but fell into his arms. For long seconds they stared at each other their thoughts centred on one thing when a throat cleared discreetly nearby.

As one they turned to look at a figure standing near the entrance to the pond. With the moon behind him, Emily couldn't make out much beyond the fact that he was tall and well-built and his hair was just long enough on the top to move slightly in the wind. _Perfect for running my fingers through_ came the unbidden thought and Emily cast it aside as David helped her stand upright.

"Mr Harrington-Smith, your mother is looking for you so that she may leave as apparently you drove her here. Ms Prentiss, your mother is looking for you as a couple of the guests wanted to personally welcome you home and had as yet been unable to do so."

Emily tipped her head slightly to the side, then took the arm David was offering to her. She lifted the hem of her dress off the ground as they walked past the man silently watching them. As she passed him, an arc of _something _hot and sizzling leapt between them and as she met his eyes, she felt as if she could see all the way to his soul and fall into the depths of chocolate heaven just by studying the dark brown orbs.

Then David moved her past him and the connection broke, leaving her confused and feeling somewhat needy. She was silent the rest of the walk, listening as David guessed at who the stranger might be. She didn't really care who he was, as long as she got to see him again she realised, and immediately felt guilty that it wasn't David who'd raised such emotion in her after all his kindness that evening.

At the Summer Room, people were filing out steadily. David kissed her hand and then her cheek and bade her a goodnight, stating he would call her soon and that he'd had a wonderful time. She murmured back in kind and watched him go as she surreptitiously looked about for the handsome stranger. Disappointed that he wasn't in sight, she dredged up a smile and some polite words of thanks to the two women who'd waited around to welcome her back and watched the last of the guests leave with relief.

She wished her mother a good evening stating that she was beyond tired from such a full and busy day and her mother agreed that they could catch up in the morning.

With relief Emily returned to her room and changed for the night into her favourite pj's and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light and falling into a bath filled with chocolate.

New Section-

Emily flicked a look at her clock as her stomach growled and sighed. _Time to get up for the day_.

She unpacked her bag and smiled to find a picture from Jack that he must have drawn for her and snuck in without her knowledge. The picture depicted them both making snow angels and she marvelled anew at his artistic talent. The kid could really draw and he really was the sweetest little boy she'd ever met.

She walked to the kitchen and pinned the picture to her fridge door, smiling as the silver colour of the fridge nicely framed the paper. She made a fresh fruit smoothie for breakfast and tried to banish thoughts about her boss and his son and a past long gone to dust. Unsuccessful and frustrated, she tidied up the kitchen and changed into her running cloths. A run would deal with the sexual tension she felt and if she took it slowly, she could ease her body's remaining stiffness and avoid the pain incautious movement always seemed to create.

Her body knew the route intimately which unfortunately left her mind free to go wherever it went when she forgot to sensor it and at that moment it went exactly where she didn't need it to go.

End-

**A/N: I think this might end up being a touch longer than I thought it would be but I will prevail in the end.**

**So now we reach the juicy scenes and I can't wait to reveal what happens next. If anyone was thinking, What about Haley?, don't panic. There'll be an explanation coming for her absence as well.**

**If you liked this, please review it. Thanks to all those who are alerting for the story and even for me as an author; it makes me feel good. But I really do like to read what you have to say, so feel free to write an actual review too, even if it's just a single line. I really don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Notes at the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks to the following who reviewed this story:**

**Anon**

**SSAEmilyHotchner**

**fanficlover**

**History05**

Memory Lane – Chapter 3

"What on _Earth_ possessed you?"

Emily looked up startled to realise she was no longer alone in the library she'd been ensconced in for the last hour. She looked about to make sure no one else was there, then looked at her mother standing in the doorway and looking more than a little annoyed, which was odd considering she'd managed to avoid her mother for the last week so there wasn't anything she'd said or done that might cause this reaction.

"Emily I asked you a question."

"I know mother but I'm frankly baffled as to what you may be referring to. It's a little late to be picking at my gown from the party Friday night."

"I'm not talking about the gown though it was a disappointment but in a way it is about the party. Leila Harrington-Smith just phoned to tell me David wouldn't be coming around for lunch tomorrow because you'd told him you weren't interested in him. After seeing how well you got along on Friday, how could you possibly say such a thing?"

She sighed. "Mother, I didn't exactly lead him on. I talked with him on the phone a couple more times but I realised I could never be more than friends with him. To my knowledge, he is disappointed but wanting to continue the friendship we'd built and is simply taking a few days to reign in his enthusiasm for me lest he make me uncomfortable. He'll be round for lunch sometime during the week and we are going to the charity concert on Wednesday together also. But _just as friends._ I don't see what the issue is."

"The issue is I am counting on you to get married and give me a grandchild or two."

Emily made an exasperated sound low in her throat and slumped further into the seat she was curled up in, knowing her posture would annoy her mother to no end. "Not that again mother. I'm not ready to settle down with a husband and babies. I still have so much I want to do with life. I start at the State Department in three months. I have career plans. And while David is nice enough, he doesn't get me all hot and bothered and panting with longing."

Her mother gasped and took an abrupt step back. Emily waited expectantly; her mother didn't disappoint this time either. She spun on her heel and stalked out of the room, back ramrod straight and heels clicking angrily on the wood floor.

Smiling, she went back to her book as she readjusted her posture to something slightly more comfortable. She'd been reading for another minute before she became aware that again she was no longer alone in the library. She looked up again expecting her mother to have come back for round two but found someone entirely different standing framed by the brighter light of the hall behind him.

"You seem to like standing in shadows where I can't see you clearly," she said tartly as her body tensed in anticipation. She'd been looking for this man since the party but had been unsuccessful in locating him or even finding out who he was. The one time she'd pulled up the courage to ask her mother, Elizabeth Prentiss had dismissed him as no one special and refused to answer any further questions, instead asking about David as if she sensed her daughter needed to have her attentions redirected.

Starting to feel uncomfortable with his silence she demanded in as steady a voice as she could muster, "Do you always stand around staring at women reading books in the library."

This brought a response, though not quite the one she was expecting. "Do you always speak to your mother in quite that way? What happened to respecting one's elders?"

She tipped her chin up disdainfully. "College taught me that respect has to be earned, even with your parents. I have a right to my own opinions and having lived with her for most of my life I can tell you that if I had politely stated my reasons for not choosing her plan for my life she would have waved them off and said they weren't important. I decided to forestall that and save my breath. But I'm curious about why any of this has anything to do with you?"

He grinned suddenly. "It doesn't really; I was just incredibly impressed with the balls you just showed standing up to the ambassador. I've been working for her for the last 6 months and all the bowing and scraping going on around me has started making me ill. This puts me off my food and I'm worried I might waste away if this continues."

She raked her gaze down his body and felt her heart race faster. He really was fine with a capital F.I.N.E. "I doubt you'll waste away. There is far too much of you for that to be an issue anytime soon. But if you do want to have a real conversation around this place, go find either Frannie the housekeeper, Sheila the cook or Thomas the butler. All three will get real with you having been with us since forever. Or you could always come find me. With nothing else to do with myself, I could easily find time to keep you grounded and well fed." She slicked her tongue along her bottom lip as she looked him over again. Oh yes, she could quite happily see to any number of hungers he might have.

"You know, I think I might just do that." He saluted her casually and turned out of the room.

"Wait," she called to him as she pushed to the edge of the seat. With relief, she watched as he turned back into the room. "You seem to know who I am but I wouldn't have a clue about you. What's your name?"

He looked her over from top to toe and back again before answering. "Sorry, I was entirely distracted. My name is Aaron. Aaron Hotchner. I'm doing security checks for your mother's staff before she heads back to the Ukraine at the end of the month."

"My mother's leaving?"

He chuckled. "Try not to sound so down about it," he teased her of her enthusiasm at hearing this announcement as he raked her with another hot look before leaving the room entirely.

Emily settled back in the chair and looked down as she rescued the book that had landed on the floor at her feet when she'd moved so abruptly. She felt her face heat as embarrassment washed through her. She'd come downstairs in a short emerald green silk nightie with a matching robe figuring this late in the evening only her family and the household staff would be about. Her robe had come open entirely at the top and the straps of the nightie had come off her shoulders, dropping the top of the silk alarmingly. _Well that explained the interest, Em my love_, came her father's amused voice in her head.

Sadness washed through her that her father wasn't here to talk to about the strength of the emotions washing through her, the like of which she'd never felt before. Her desire to read left her and with a discontented sigh, she returned the book to the shelf and retreated to her room to dream of Aaron Hotchner.

New Section-

Aaron finished up with the ambassador and bid her a goodnight. He drove the 10 miles to his small studio apartment and headed straight for the shower. He turned the water on cold and did his absolute best to forget creamy, lusciously tanned breasts and a body that looked like it might be made to his perfect specifications. Legs that went on forever and sass that made him want to laugh for the first time since Haley decided she needed some space to see the world before she decided if she wanted to settle down with him for the rest of their lives.

Her chocolate brown eyes had seared him clear to his soul and her smile had clearly stated she liked what she saw. And when she'd licked her lips, it was all he could do to stay in the frame of the door and not take her on the chair where she sat practically half-clothed and panting for him.

He left the bathroom harder than when he'd entered and tossed his body down on his bed with a groan. He pulled Haley's picture down off the small side table and looked at her laughing features. He was disgruntled to find even her sweetness didn't distract from the fire raging in his groin and throughout the rest of his body.

With another groan he replaced the photo and closed his eyes. The question then was; did he take Miss Emily Prentiss up on her clear come-on or did he resist as he waited untold years for Haley to return from her journey of self-discovery which might, or might not see her choose to stay with him?

God he hated choices.

End-

**A/N: I don't have a lot to say here. I think I should probably have chapter 4 out by the end of the day, and shall hopefully be able to wrap up this exercise in tripping down memory lane in a few more chapters.**

**Thanks again to all of you who like reading this story; hopefully this has satisfied those fans who adore the interaction between Hotch and Emily as much as I do. Stay tuned for a **_**lot**_** more interaction to come.**

**If I get caught up and don't get another post out today, Happy New Year to you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Notes at the end of the chapter.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains sexual content that may be unsuitable for younger readers. Please heed this warning if you are underaged. **

Memory Lane – Chapter 4

Emily hummed happily as she slipped into the house after an extremely pleasant evening. It had been the first time she'd seen David since she'd said they could only ever be friends and he had been the perfect companion. He'd asked once at the start of the event if she might change her mind and hearing that she wouldn't be, he'd backed off and changed the subject.

The charity had been a favourite for both of them and the local and not so local talent the organisers had pulled to the cause had put on the perfect mix of music and theatrics to please all present. They'd also easily made the amount they'd aimed to make and then some which had also been a high of the evening. Dinner afterwards had been delicious and dessert delectable as they'd taken a walk along the wharf front and watched the night time street performers.

She slipped her wrap off her shoulders and her shoes off her feet and skipped down the hall to the library to grab a book to take to bed with her. Maybe a romance to help fuel her fantasies where the scrumptious Aaron Hotchner was concerned. Not that she really needed any help. When she slept she dreamt she was drowning in chocolate sin and she woke feeling she'd been stretched taught with need and with her panties soaked through so steamy were her dreams. Often throughout the day she found she lost chunks of time to fantasies that did pretty much the same thing. The problem was she hadn't seen even a slight peep of Aaron since Saturday night and his absence was driving her mad because she'd decided to seduce the man if she ever laid eyes on him again. _'If' being the operative word here._

She walked straight to the shelf where the romance books were kept and trailed her fingers along the titles. She rarely read anything so very fluffy and didn't even know why the section was even there, but surely tonight it wouldn't do any harm.

"Do you prefer to read about the affairs of the body or would you rather you had a man to satisfy your urges?"

She spun in shock and stepped back in surprise to find he was right behind her and she hadn't even seen or heard him approach. He stepped right into her and she found her back was flush against the shelves full of books as he lightly took her wrists and pinned them to the shelves on either side of her head.

"I asked you a question Miss Prentiss. Would you rather read about it or do it?"

She licked her lips as she caught sight of the look in his eyes. If she said read, she knew he'd be a gentleman and back off and he'd not be back. But if she said do…

"There is nothing remotely satisfying about reading about the act when you can engage in the real thing."

"That wasn't an answer Emily. Read, or do?"

She licked her lips again and whispered, "Do."

With a low growl, his mouth came down on hers and the world faded away as sensation exploded throughout her body. His hands traced lightly down her arms and cupped her face as she pressed in closer to him, delighted to find that he was the perfect fit as their bodies aligned. They both groaned as their lower bodies came in contact and rocked closer still, their hands moving constantly to trace all available skin.

She was the first to pull back and pant, "You are wearing far too many clothes Mr Hotchner. We need to do something about that and fast."

He obviously agreed because he was quick to help her out of her own clothing before helping her divest him of his. He pulled her down to the floor and rolled her underneath him as he tracked little bites and kisses down her neck. The breasts he'd been fantasizing about so consistently were even better up close and the taste of her skin was a drug he wondered if he'd ever get enough of.

She arched her back with a cry of delight as his so talented mouth settled over a nipple and sucked hungrily while his hand attended to her other nipple, pulling and pinching at it. She sucked in air as his free hand slipped down her abdomen and his fingers brushed at her groin before trailing down her thigh. She whimpered and let her legs fall open in invitation as she shifted her lower body in an attempt to slide his hand back where she really wanted it.

She could feel his smile where his mouth worked magic on her chest and then his head came up and he kissed her again as his fingers slipped back up her thigh and slid into the tight slick folds that were a fire only he could quench. She pressed closer into his hand and sighed with longing as a finger slipped into her moist heat and back out again.

"So hot, so ready already. Have you been having as much trouble concentrating and sleeping as I have?"

"It's been horrible. I've taken a cold shower before bed every night for the last three nights and I still wake up hot and damp and needy. Please don't make me wait any longer."

He kissed her again and set about riffling in the pockets of his pants for his wallet and the little foil packet he carried with him everywhere just in case. His concentration continued to slip as her talented fingers and mouth explored his chest and lower. He'd just found what he needed to complete what he'd started when her mouth closed over him and she sucked hard.

His breath exploded out of his lungs and his body bucked in excitement as she licked and sucked him deeper much as he'd done to her and before he knew it he was ready to explode.

"Kitten you are one hot lady but if you keep that up it'll be all over before we get to the good stuff."

She pulled back with one last lick that made him writhe and looked up at him. The look in her eyes very nearly did him in as he fisted a hand in her hair and tugged her up for another sizzling kiss. Somewhere during the time his mouth was distracted and his mind was screaming at him to hurry up and bury himself in her heat she snatched the condom from him and tore it open. She pulled back and rolled him onto his back and settling on his thighs with a happy little wriggle of her hips she rolled it onto him which much stroking.

He waited until she was done with the condom before he tugged her back for another kiss and a surge of his upper body that put her back underneath him while a shift of his hips thrust him hilt deep into her tight heat.

He caught her cries and moans as he moved in and out of her body with kiss after kiss, coming up only when he needed air to avoid passing out. Her mouth really was the sweetest thing he'd ever had the pleasure of supping from.

She truly felt like she'd died and gone to heaven as the pressure built and built throughout her body. He was clearly as hungry for her as she was for him and with every thrust of his body into hers he pushed deeper, causing a wash of pleasure/pain that brought her even closer to the edge.

Then between one thrust and the next, the pleasure became a potent, overwhelming sensation and her body exploded in ecstasy. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder and held on tight as wave after wave of pleasure swept her up and round and down and deposited her in delicious pieces back where she'd started.

He collapsed on top of her and between his weight and the heat radiating from his body, she was starting to fall asleep when he asked softly if she was alright.

She opened her eyes as she smiled sleepily and realised he'd lifted his head to look down at her as she lay underneath him. His hand came up and gently stroked some hair back from her face. She had to swallow twice before she found her voice and it came out breathy and husky at the same time.

"I have never in my life been so completely satisfied. Can we go again?"

He laughed, which caused him to move where he still lay within the cradle of her body, which caused her to writhe slightly and clench her inner muscles around him, which caused him to groan and thrust into her again despite his depleted energy levels. Another delicious five minutes ensued before their bodies decided it was definitely enough.

He kissed her shoulder lightly then lifted his head and kissed her lips. "We have two options here and now. I can come upstairs with you and crash in your bed til I have to leave here with enough time to get home and change for the day. Or you can come home with me, rock up sometime later this morning looking deliciously mussed and still dressed in what you left the house with before your event, thus giving your mother the impression you stayed with David all night."

"Oooh. What'd she do to you that would make you want to be so naughty?"

"It doesn't matter. I guess there is a third option if you wanted me to go home alone."

She shuddered slightly. "I try to avoid one night stands; they aren't my cup of tea. I'll take door number 2, thank you sir."

He grinned and lowered his head for another kiss. "Oh goody; I can have my wicked way with you all night."

New Section-

Emily slipped in the front door and checked her watch. The night had been a treasure-trove of sensation and highs; one she'd likely never forget. But like all good things it had come to an end when Aaron woke her to say he was leaving for work. They'd kissed and she'd _almost_ convinced him to come back to bed but in the end he'd headed off saying it would look suspicious if he was late to work and she was late getting home. She'd kissed him again, called him a spoilsport and sent him on his way.

For a while she'd been happy to drift in a half sleep, half waking state but in the end the combined scents of sex and Aaron surrounding her and her thoughts of the previous night had almost caused a mini-orgasm to happen throughout her body so she'd gotten up and called the night officially over. It was just after nine and everyone would be up.

Frannie stopped dead in the entrance to the living room and dropped her duster. Sheila and Thomas stopped the conversation they were having and gaped as they took in her appearance. Her mother stood in the hall near her office and was talking with her assistant and Aaron but her voice petered out and her jaw dropped as she saw her daughter.

"Looks like someone had a very nice night," Frannie stated in a slightly strained voice.

When Emily looked at her in surprise at her tone, she saw Frannie was trying really hard not to laugh. Emily looked down at her appearance and smiled just slightly. She was barefoot, with her shoes and shawl held in hand. Her hair was a messy tumble of curls down the length of her back and the silk of her gown was badly crinkled and slightly stained.

"I did have a very nice night thank you Frannie."

"Where the hell have you been?"

_Trust mother to wreck my afterglow._

End-

**A/N: Fly little chapter, fly!**

**Wow! This story is really flowing. Ssh! Let's not jinx it.**

**Okay things are probably going to be glossed over in the next chapter with an end in very short sight as we all know the relationship would have gone nowhere at that point in time.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter; I'm going to see if I can get the next one out just as quickly.**

**Happy New Year to you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Notes at the end of the chapter.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains adult themes. **

Memory Lane – Chapter 5

Emily stretched slowly and sighed contentedly as she turned her head to look at her lover. Aaron lifted an idle hand and stroked her cheek before letting his hand drop back down to the bed. Summer thunderstorms had been raging all day and with neither of them due anywhere, they'd simply decided to stay in bed.

The last two and a half months had been a blast, Emily decided as she snuggled deeper into Aaron's embrace. Nights had been spent at his apartment as frequently as they could manage it and they'd snuck around everywhere in their hunger for each other. There were very few rooms in the large mansion her mother owned that hadn't witnessed a hurried coupling between them of one kind or another. Sometimes she'd initiated things and other times it had been all him, but it never mattered because it always ended in the same explosive, mutual high.

But after her mother had left and it wasn't essential to hide their relationship anymore, they added dinners out, plays, movies and other outings of interest to both of them. They talked about anything and everything, both interested to find they had their eye on one day joining the FBI after they accumulated experience in other places. They also spent long evenings in the library reading to each other; after the household staff caught them one morning in the pool together and had barely reacted they hadn't needed to keep it a secret anymore so they hadn't.

Now she was a short week away from leaving for her job at the State Department and for the first time in her life, she was divided and feeling confused about her choices in life. She'd tried so hard to fight her growing feelings for this man but in the end it hadn't mattered because her love for him had snuck around her back when she wasn't looking and had wrapped around her heart. Many times she'd thought about telling him how she felt, but she'd always held back. She knew he cared about her but she also knew he was waiting for his high school sweetheart to come back and make a decision about them and that until she did, he would always hold something back from her; and that was the one thing she didn't want. She wanted his whole heart as much as she had secretly given him hers.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head as she turned and kissed his shoulder. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving all of a sudden. Do you want to come with me while I raid the kitchen?"

He grinned. "Sure kitten, but only if you avoid putting on anything while you do it."

She grinned back, delighting in the nickname he'd given her and slid off the bed. She sauntered out of the room and into the kitchen, shooting an annoyed look at the phone as it rang. She ignored it in favour of rummaging through the fridge as Aaron picked it up and greeted the caller.

Aaron's somewhat shocked, somewhat pleased "Haley!" had her turning to watch his facial expressions as he stood naked across from his lover who was not his sweetheart. She was disappointed but not surprised when he shot her an uncomfortable look and walked out of the room. She closed the fridge door without finding anything to eat as her appetite fled. Returning to the bedroom she slipped into one of his shirts before settling back against the pillows to wait for him. His voice was a soft murmur she couldn't quite make out and though the call didn't last for very long, neither did he return to her straight away.

She was just thinking of going to find him when he returned to the room and after pulling on his sweats, sat down heavily on the edge of the bed near her feet. She followed his gaze to the window and watched the rain fall as she battled to keep her emotions in check. At that moment, she was glad for her mother's words of wisdom on schooling her facial expressions to show nothing of her growing inner turmoil.

"Haley is back in the country and wanting to see me soonest. She says it's good news if I want it to be and she's only sorry she wasted so much time coming to the conclusions she has."

Emily swallowed hard and was proud of her steady voice as she asked quietly, "When are you seeing her?"

"I invited her round for dinner tonight. I said there was some things we needed to discuss and it was better if we did it somewhere dry and private."

"Will you tell her about us?"

"I'll have to, I think, if I don't want it to ever come back on me. I won't mention you specifically but I will say there has been someone."

She nodded and dropped her head back against the pillow. "I'll shower and grab my gear. I'll be out of here in about half an hour. I'd suggest washing your bedding and airing out the room if you don't want to rub in what we've been doing here for the last few months."

He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry this is ending so abruptly, but you were leaving at the end of the week anyway, so I guess it isn't really that unexpected after all."

"No, not really. Don't worry about me; I'm a big girl. And I won't cause any trouble between you and Haley. All I want is for you to be happy." Suddenly realising she couldn't spend another minute there pretending she was alright, she moved quickly off the bed. "You know what? I'll just skip that shower and go. I can get away with it since mother isn't home to stare in disapproval. It'll give you more time to clean up here."

5 minutes later she was standing at the front door looking up at him as her heart shattered into a million pieces. She'd intended to just walk out the door with a regal goodbye, but she couldn't resist claiming one last kiss. She went up on tiptoe and sliding a hand in his hair tugged his head down to hers and kissed him as if this was the only way to tell him she loved him and she'd never get another chance. Her bag slipped from her other hand as he pressed her back against the doorframe and kissed her as deeply as she was kissing him, his hands at her hips and pulling her closer still.

On the verge of blurting out her feelings regardless of her promise not to cause trouble, she wrenched her body out of his arms and grabbing her bag flew down the hall and out into the pouring rain to her car. How she made it home with water dripping from her hair and tears pouring from her eyes she never knew but the next thing she knew she was through the front door and tripping on the entry rug.

She slid down the hall slightly and landed against the wall, not even noticing how she bumped her head or feeling the carpet burns she collected on her right arm as she skidded. Sobs wracked her body so hard she could barely breathe and she honestly felt as if she was dying as the pieces of her heart shattered again and again every time she thought about never seeing Aaron Hotchner again.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her and distant voices asked if she was alright. All she could do was cry as someone rocked her gently and soothed her softly. Something warm and dry wrapped around her and hands lightly stroked her hair and back. Slowly, so slowly she thought she was drowning in her sorrow and pain, the crying eased and she was able to breathe again. She looked round her to find her head was pillowed on Frannie's shoulder, Sheila sat at her back and was stroking her gently and Thomas stood nearby looking worried and upset.

"Can you tell us what happened sweetheart?"

She swallowed against the need to start crying again. "It's over Frannie. He's going back to his high school sweetheart and my dreams of his changing his mind about me and handing me his heart are over.

"He doesn't love me and I don't think I will _ever_ love _anyone_ else. _Ever!"_

New Section-

A blast of music signified her alarm going off and Emily turned her head to glare at the machine only to find she could barely see it and lifting a hand to her eyes found she'd been crying in her sleep as she remembered those long ago events. She dragged her body out of bed and into the shower. Running from her memories had been a bad idea yesterday; not only had she _not_ run from them, but she'd ended up running so hard she'd been almost crippled with the pain throughout the day. This had forced her into near-immobility which had unfortunately given her mind licence to run rampant.

As she washed her hair and prepared for the day, she thought about what had followed that tearful pronouncement. She'd left at the end of the week as planned and had quickly settled into her new job. But without her heart intact, the previous joy and excitement over achieving a role she'd wanted since she entered Yale had faded and it became just a job. She'd resisted the urge to check on Aaron for six months before caving in and putting his name into a Google search engine. Then she wished she'd continued to resist as a news piece from back home said that he'd married his high school sweetheart and was settling into a job as a public prosecutor. Both were very happy with life and looking forward to their future together.

After that she'd done the best she could to put that summer behind her and moved onto focusing on her future. She'd thrown herself into the job and had excelled so much so that when she'd applied for the FBI her bosses had done everything they could to convince her to stay. The FBI had been thrilled to have her and she had been thrilled to find that she wasn't the only to have achieved her dream.

She laughed sadly as she thought about how it had all ended. She'd kept tabs on Aaron as she worked her way around to the appointment she really wanted to achieve and finding he was where she was going to be had brought her to life for the first time in years. She knew he'd been stunned to see her, though pleasure had been there too as he'd greeted her in his fancy office. But oh how it had hurt that he'd initially rejected her presence on his team and that he hadn't known she was coming had added to her hurt and confusion. She'd been glad that he'd had to go away for a few days so that she could lock away her heart again and regain her composure. She knew he wouldn't be happy to see her when he returned but she did what she could to prove she was the woman for the job and to show that if he could forget the past, so could she. When he'd given her the chance, she'd only just remembered she couldn't kiss him in celebration and had nearly walked into the door in her haste to retreat before she made a fool of herself and blew her chances entirely.

She'd grieved for his pain when Haley had divorced him; squashing the petty little voice in her head that stated gleeful that _she_ never would have left him had he chosen _her_ instead of the other woman. Dealing with her renewed emotions had kept her plenty distracted as she'd settled into her new role in his life. She doubted he ever knew how she _still_ felt about him after all this time and she intended to keep it that way, but after Haley had been killed and he was suddenly available again, it had taken everything in her not to rush to his side and offer to comfort him in _any_ way he would accept.

She walked out of the lift and greeted Garcia, who wanted to know how much fun it had been taking care of the gorgeous little replica of the boss-man and as they walked towards the bullpen, she again squashed her feelings and pulled up the calm unruffled Emily Prentiss everyone had come to know and expect. She greeted everyone warmly, assured Aaron…_no Hotch Emily, remember he is Hotch to you now_…assured Hotch that she was well rested after looking after Jack and that of course it had been a pleasure to help him out in such a way and that she was ready to get back to work.

And it was business as usual as she ordered her heart to behave with great reluctance as she watched his gorgeous tush walk away from her yet again.

End-

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little foray into Emily and Hotch's past. I know I had fun writing it.**

**I have a busy weekend planned but I am still intending to get a fair bit of writing accomplished as I am really enjoying the pastime. I want to get chapter 5 of Life As We Know It out and the next little story out in this series. Then I'm going to attempt a casefic (start clicking my nails on the desk nervously) where several of our favourite heroes end up in more than a little danger. Gulp!**

**As always, love the reviews, so feel free to post them. **

**Happy New Year to you all!**


End file.
